plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha-Football Zombie
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see All-Star. Mecha-Football Zombie is a mechanized walker manuevered by a Future Zombie that appears in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It packs a lot of health and it can push the player's plants out of his or her lawn. As with the other machines, it is vulnerable to E.M.Peach which disables it for ten seconds. Once it comes in contact with a plant, it will push it one square to the left. If there are more plants behind it, they will all move one square to the left with the plant on the last tile of (if there is one) being thrown away from the lawn. Description The Mecha-Football Zombie is a high class bipedal walker given with an extremely high amount of health, sufficient to withstand an instant kill plant. This mechanized walker is manuevered by Future Zombie. The interior is simple, it has a steering wheel and pedals for it to function and a control buttons that is used to push plants away from its position. The bipedal walker takes the form of a football helmet in commemoration to the Football Zombie from the first game, colored in red. Atop the machine is a circular grid. Below it is a design that takes the form of a bone in a cross-like pattern and below the design is a tougened glass that supports the driver against an incoming threats. On its left portion is a skull insignia with blue and green eyes on left and right respectively, the nose takes the shape of an inverted "U" while the chin part is slightly away from the face, making the skull's mouth resemble the spinal cord of a human bone, also there are seven screws inserted with four on the forehead and three on the chin. Below the toughened glass of the machine, is an adjustable chin that has three spikes inserted on with each spike, divided by a white line. Also, there are twelve screws inserted overall with four placed respectively. There are also grasses placed on the machine. Its legs do not bend, rather it walks perfectly straight because it is not big enough to do so. There is a screw attached to its both thighs located at the sides of those while its legs feature a prosthetic-like version of it, at its shoes, big screws are inserted on the middle part of it and is accompanied by five small screws, three from the front and two to the rear specifically. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Pushes plants across the lawn. Special: pushes plants left instead of eating Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game. Until he gets some brains, concussions aren't a concern. Overview The Mecha-Football Zombie absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Because it pushes plants across or out of the lawn, you should try to stun it with the E.M.Peach or Iceberg Lettuce or destroy it with an instant-kill before it reaches your plants. Because of this, Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts and Infi-nuts (and White Radishes in the Chinese version) are useless against it, and Pea-nuts can only attack it, so be sure to put plants near the back of the lawn unless there are Gargantuar Primes on the lawn. This also leaves it invulnerable to Sun Beans, Chili Beans, and Hypno-shrooms. If you are going to use the Bonk Choy, do not put any plants in front of it (a Wall-nut, for example). When the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes the Wall-nut, it will never get close enough to the Bonk Choy, thus rendering it useless. These and Gargantuar Primes are considered to be dangerous in Terror from Tomorrow because this zombie does not eat plants. You will need Cherry Bombs or Jalapenos, E.M.Peaches (possibly along with its Imitater version), Winter Melons and Melon-pults. Gallery Mecha-Football Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Mecha-Football Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Football Mech Zombie packet.png|Mecha-Football Zombie Seed Packet (Chinese version only). hq mecha football.png|HD Mecha-Football Zombie. Quarterback mech xombie.jpeg|A Mecha-Football Zombie in Piñata Party. DESTROYEDFOOT.png|A dead Mecha-Football Zombie. 018.PNG|A Mecha-Football Zombie "eating" the player's brains. Footballknex.jpg|K'NEX figure. mech.jpg|Mecha-Football Zombie from a pre-Far Future update picture. mech toy.jpg|Mecha-Football Zombie toy. Red Helmet.png|Mecha-Football Zombie's helmet shown in a Behind The Brainz video. Trivia *It can push the Infi-nut's force field, destroying it instantly and pushing the Infi-nut to the left if it is on a row where Infi-nut is. Otherwise, it will just push the force field. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines that can absorb 100 normal damage shots. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, the Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. *It cannot push a plant that is using its Plant Food ability. *The Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants to the left, and the Qigong Zombie and QiGong Bronze pulls plants to the right. *Mecha-Football Zombie and Blade-Wielding Hero are the only zombies that can push plants. In the case of Blade-Wielding Hero, it will push plants, flinging off two plants with its sword strike ability. *It can push the White Radish in Chinese version. *Though it is made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. *It pushes any endangered plant with its "danger tile". If it pushes an endangered plant off the lawn, the screen will still show "The zombies ate your plant!", despite the fact that Mecha-Football Zombie only pushes that endangered plant. *If the player looks closely, he or she will notice patches of dirt between the Mecha-Football Zombie's spike plates, much like how the Football Zombie had patches of dirt stuck in the mouth guard of its helmet in most promotional material for Plants vs. Zombies. *It is currently unknown if it can push the sheep transformed by Wizard Zombie since it and Wizard Zombie have not been in the same Piñata Party yet. * If it pushes a plant with a Guacodile behind it, it will activate the Guacodile. See also *Robot Zombies *Qigong Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed